


Deceit

by chasseur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Movie dialogue conveniently abused, Pseudo-Incest, Thor Feels, Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasseur/pseuds/chasseur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Thor: Dark World Spoilers !</p><p>or, what really happened on that damned ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceit

“That was for New York !” 

The slap had resonated throughout the halls and Loki’s cheek burned bright with the mark of her palm, no doubt. Thor looked upon him with a strange expression upon his face, Loki would call it fear if didn’t know better. However the Mighty God of Thunder had no fears, none so Loki knew of. Formidable as ever, Thor stood unyielding, yet he still held that strange expression, Loki briefly wondered whether or not his mortal knew the true nature of their relationship. Possibly not, given Thor’s previous endeavors, Loki doubted if this one, _Jane_ didn't even knew of his relations to Sif, let alone Loki. It was almost endearing, the way mortals seemed to be attracted to Thor, as if they could ever truly satisfy a being their culture regarded as a deity. Thor. Thor, who had lived a millennia by his side, _his_ Thor, - suddenly Loki was filled with inexplicable rage, and it was only with centuries of experience that he schooled his features into one of amusement. 

“I like her,” he managed, his eyes shining with a spark Thor had known to become wary of, before Sif’s blade almost cut into his throat as he advanced to move forward.

_____

Thor didn’t want to trust Loki, not again, that much he could tell. Especially not after they’d just lost their Mother, and Loki simply didn’t want to have this conversation, yet it was forced upon him by Thor, as everything always had been.

“Trust ? Was that her last word? Trust? While you let her die? “ Loki said contorting with rage. Thor was brimming with rage of his own. 

“What good were you in your cell ?” He almost but screamed, and Loki snapped. He was seething, seething with rage of not even getting the chance to see his Mot- _Frigga_. Not one last chance to see Frigga, besides his illusions. Oh, how Loki snapped.

“Who put me there ? _Who put me there ?_ ” Loki screamed with rage, his carefully calculated demeanor slipped entirely, expression contorting into one of utmost rage. 

“You know damn well who ! You know damn well !” Thor seized him by the collar, pinning Loki against the edge of the ship. Apparently Thor didn’t seem to be doing much better than himself, yet it was still somehow Thor’s fault, letting their mother get slaughtered by that monster while he was locked away in a cell, a cell that Thor hadn’t even bothered to visit. The fact that Frigga was no longer there to soothe their wounds and scowl at their petty drawls was too much for both of them, and the fact that Thor stood there, while he tried to destroy the Aether in a cheap ploy to save a mortal, was to much for him to handle. It came to him in the last moment, before he was prepared to be thrown off the edge of the ship, before Thor got a grip on himself and his berserkr rage, before Loki could even attempt to calm him down. He seemed to calm down on his own, his grip loosening on Loki’s collar. 

“She wouldn't want us to fight.”

Thor managed to sputter with so much grief in his voice that Loki wanted to curse the Norns. Curse the Norns to have them change fate, to just have them alter their fate, so Frigga would be there with them, and his brother didn’t sound so broken. Loki knew Thor. Loki knew Thor to be boisterous, and brass, anything, _anything_ but the broken figure besides him. Loki didn’t know how to deal with this Thor, this Thor who was so broken and desperate. So he sought to what he knew the best, he laughed, a bitter and empty sound, and he raised his eyebrows in mock defense. 

“Well, she wouldn't actually be shocked. “

Loki all but whispered, pushing Thor’s hand from his grip on his throat. Once Thor’s grip was loose around his throat, Loki couldn’t help but to coax Thor to say his goodbyes to his mortal as she lay besides them. 

“You will never be ready” he told Thor, and it was true. Thor would never accept that his mortal would perish before Thor blinked his eye, would never accept that mortals were to perish and that they were gods. 

Perhaps it was the way he said it, or how he had worded the fact that Thor should say his goodbyes, Loki didn’t know, but it didn’t stop Thor from grabbing Loki by the shoulders and clashing his mouth against his. 

Loki gave out an indignant yelp at first, expecting anything but this for it was hardly the time, but it didn’t take him much to yield against Thor’s plying tongue, and soon enough Thor had his tongue prying in towards Loki’s willingly parting lips. Thor tried to kiss him with a promise of everything he couldn’t, and Loki gave as good as he got. His teeth grazed Thor’s bottom lip, and Thor moaned into the kiss, flushing with the shame of knowledge that Jane was lying unconscious barely two feet away from him and Loki tried to promise that there was no shame in what they were doing, perhaps for the billionth time. It seemed to work for the time being, for had Thor deepened the kiss and snuck his hand to cup Loki’s already hardening cock. 

Loki bucked into to the touch, the friction unbearable as soon as Thor drew back and broke the kiss, undoubtedly feeling a flush of guilt. Oh but Loki had so much more to add to that, and now that he had the knife sheathed, he would turn it all the way around, as long as he could make Thor hurt. 

“Not once. Not once the Prince has bothered to visit,” Loki spat, and for once he wanted to lie, to form a tale, so that he could elucidate their transgressions.

“Not _once_ has the Prince visited the prisoner”

It had hurt. Loki was a master of lies, and lying to himself had been the easiest, God of Lies lying to himself, wasn’t a task. Yet it still burned, it burned as a hot coiled flame would, deep inside him. The one person, the single person, not even having the guts to visit him during his imprisonment. 

 

Thor apparently had nothing to say, no apology would stand in the way of Loki’s scathing words, and fewer apologies would prove to be worth of meaning, and nothing to wield the truth, so Thor went with the only pleading he knew.

“ _Brother please,_ ” 

And Loki cursed the Norns again, he cursed the Norns with everything he knew, because it _worked_. It worked, and the moment Thor called him _brother_ his entire resolve crumbled, Golden son of Asgard, Thor, Son of Odin, still called himself _brother_. 

And then Loki’s hand was a vice grip on Thor’s cock once more, and his lips clashed against Thor’s once more. Loki wanted and demanded, it was a fight for dominance, a battle of teeth and tongue and Thor gave up all pretense once Loki pushed him against the edge of the ship and shoved his leg between Thor’s thighs. Thor choked back a moan before Loki rasped, 

“This is so unlike you, brother. So... clandestine. “ 

Jests and mocking were where Loki went when he was self-conscious; Thor did not have an answer to that, and he bit back on another moan as rolled his hips. He let Thor see his vision going blurry on the edges as he rolled his hips once more, rubbing their erections through the clothing. Before either of them could protest Loki’s hand snaked its way into Thor’s breaches; and Thor was far too gone to forestall as he has started bucking up to Loki’s grip around his cock. Thor seemed to swallow moans that came unbidden, especially with Jane so near, biting down on his fist, but Loki was determined to get Thor to lose all control and to Loki’s joy it was working. Thor moaned again as Loki’s other hand started rolling his balls and his middle finger was pressing against Thor’s perineum and Thor was uttering the most delicious gasps as Loki worked his hands, relishing the in the fact that he could still reduce Thor to a blubbering mess while his beloved mortal laid unconscious in mere feet away from them. They were already in Svartalheim,possibly about to face their death, which drove Loki to see no qualms as he took his brother on one more time. 

# 

Thor all but screamed when Loki breached him with his finger without any preamble, his world all but reduced down to Loki whispering sweet nothings of assurance against the shell of his ear while his finger rubbed the puckered ring of muscle between his cheeks, and all Thor tried to focus on anything else, but all he could think of was the finger pads rubbing him and Loki’s hardness pressing against his thigh.

Once Loki breached him, sinking his two of his fingers down to the last knuckle, Thor’s moan came unbidden, loud enough to wake anyone, let alone Jane, who was passed out right next to them, and he flushed with shame all over again. 

“Loki, enough,” his voice croaked, and he canted his hips towards Loki’s fingers that _curled_ in him over and over again until Thor’s demands were reduced to soft sobs, just then Loki seemed to relent. 

“No matter what happens,” Loki rasped, his voice too hoarse, 

“No matter what you think you see,”

“Trust that there will be no Loki without Thor.” He whispered in the shell of his ear.

Thor was so far gone with Loki’s fingers thrusting deep inside him, massaging the little bundle of nerves he found there, jolting his vision to be blinded by white spots, so he nodded without paying much heed to Loki’s words, yet when he pried his eyes open for a moment he caught a passing expression of nostalgia in Loki’s expression, before Loki managed to fix Thor with a practiced blank expression. 

“Loki, I’m not going to let anything happen to you in Svartalfheim,” Thor croaked between thrusts.

Loki laughed and withdrew his fingers only to align himself to Thor’s entrance, and they both moaned when Loki finally breached Thor. Loki thrusted desperately just as Thor wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist, giving up all pretense that he did not desire his brother, his arms wrapping around Loki’s shoulders, and his nails digging deep red welts across. 

Thor came first and Loki spent himself deep within Thor, all the sensation becoming too much when Thor clenched around him, enveloping himself within his heat. Loki managed to disentangle himself from Thor and to look upon his face. Just then and there, Thor saw something of Loki, not an assurance and not a truce, but a promise. He couldn’t help but smile as he said 

“I wish I could trust you. “

Loki’s words were a mere whisper; 

“ Trust my rage.”

And as he did once more, Thor trusted his brother and took solace in him.


End file.
